


Tum Tum Smush

by rainysunshine



Series: TS+3 [8]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainysunshine/pseuds/rainysunshine
Summary: Tessa comes home to a surprise.





	Tum Tum Smush

**Author's Note:**

> hey fic writers, can you, uh, lighten_up_a_little.meme
> 
> doing my part to inject fluff into ao3

Tessa lets out a big sigh as she grips the wheel with both her hands. She’s just finished a long hard’s day of work in the office, reviewing the new designs and sketches for the next line in countless of meetings. All she wants right now is a warm bath and some cuddles from her babies (and a lingering kiss or two from her irresistible husband, that goes without say). 

 

The sun still shines brightly in the sky despite being 5 PM, thanks to the summer month. As Tessa turns to her street, she sees her house over the distance. But there’s something on her front lawn. She squints to see the object more clearly. As she approaches her driveway, it’s become clear what the strange appearance was. 

 

Oh my god.

 

It’s her shirtless husband, lounging on his lawn chair that has two cup holders on each side, wearing nothing but a pair of cargo shorts and sunglasses. On his lap, equally lounging against his chest and equally shirtless with nothing but her diapers, is Little Anna also wearing her own pair of little, pink sunglasses. Scott is holding an opened bottle of beer in his right hand while securely holding his child with the other. Anna is mimicking him with her sippy cup. They both look like they don’t have a care in the world. 

 

They don’t even bother to look as Tessa parks her Porsche at her driveway. 

 

She struts up to them, towering them to cast an overhead shadow, and puts her hands on her hips. 

 

Only then do they look up.

 

Both their sunglasses slide down their noses as they do so, making the father and daughter duo look more similar. Tessa smirks at them.

 

“Hi, mommy,” Scott greets his wife with a grin.

 

“Muh-mee,” Anna says before drinking the water from her sippy cup.

 

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Tessa comments to her still-grinning husband. 

 

“What’s not to enjoy, eh? Beer. Chair. Sun. My little kiddo,” he replies while patting Anna’s thigh. “Other two kiddos are inside,” he continues, anticipating his wife’s next question. “Study room doing their own thing. So I took marshmallow for some daddy-baby bonding time.”

 

“With beer.”

 

“Everything’s better with beer, T.” He takes the bottle and lightly taps it against Anna’s sippy cup, before taking a quick chug. Anna sees him and mimics drinking her own water from the cup.

 

Even Tessa has to admit they look pretty darn adorable. The way Anna is sitting down highlights her stomach rolls, making her fat tummy look like it has layers. And she can’t help but also notice Scott’s wet, mussed up hair, all sticking out like it does when they have their personal nighttime activities.  

 

“And how ‘bout you, Anastasia? Are you enjoying yourself?” Tessa crouches down to her level to kiss her on the cheek. She pulls away and grimaces, “She’s all sweaty.”

 

Scott leans forward and puckers his lips, “Doesn’t daddy get a kiss too?”

 

Tessa pushes his face away, eliciting a giggle from their youngest. “You’re even sweatier than her,” she counters. 

 

“I’m only sweaty where it matters,” he replies with a smirk and wiggling his eyebrows, gesturing to his glistening abs and the lower half of his body.

 

“Gross,” Tessa wrinkles her nose with disgust. 

 

(But she definitely doesn’t find it disgusting when she ambushes her husband naked in the bathroom later on.

 

“Shower, NOW,” she demands as she pushes his chest into the stall, quickly unzipping his shorts and pulling them down.

 

“Whu-“ he’s immediately interrupted by a bruising kiss on the lips and feels her hand slip inside his wet briefs.

 

He gets the message and roughly pushes her against the glass.)

 

Tessa turns her attention back to her baby. “You wanna go back inside with mommy?” she coos as she reaches out to take her in her arms. 

 

But Anna seems to be comfortable in her place.

 

“NO!” she screeches at her mother, curling into Scott’s chest, not caring how sweaty it is. She slams her half-filled sippy cup against his chest as well, spilling water all over him, making Scott even wetter than before. 

 

He frowns as he stabilizes her cup and adjusts her on his lap. “Hey,” he lightly scolds his own baby. “Be nice to mommy.” Anna continues to whine and curls up on his chest even more. She can be very needy in an instant.

 

Tessa looks more annoyed than hurt. “Alright, you stay with Papa, okay?” she shrugs before pinching her cheeks. 

 

“Oh-Kay!” Anna gives a little wave as Tessa heads inside the house, squinting her eyes underneath her glasses.

 

“Bye, mommy!” Scott yells after her, not needing to turn his head around to feel her eyes rolling at him. 

 

The neighborhood turns quiet once more. It’s just Scott and his baby again. 

 

He talks to her, about anything, just pure, mindless chatter. Just like he used to with Sophie when he took her to events. Just like he used to with Maddie when he took her skating. About trees (“I wonder why trees are green, kiddo.”). About her sippy cup (“Are you almost finished, chubs?”). About his feet on the soft grass (“The grass tickles, baby.”). 

 

About her. 

 

“I love you so much.”

 

About him.

 

“Do you love me too?”

 

Anna’s a good listener. 

 

But even good listeners have their limits.

 

She grabs her father’s hand, which is much larger than hers, to get his attention. 

 

“Hmm?” he lazily asks his baby, who is staring up at him with much concern.

 

Anna pats her chunky belly and declares, “Tum tum smush.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Tum tum smush,” she repeats herself, still patting her tummy. 

 

Scott straightens up in the chair and pats her stomach as well. “Are you hungry, baby?” he asks rhetorically, full well knowing what “tum tum smush” means. 

 

“Tum smush!” Anna yells at him, obviously annoyed that her father isn’t getting how distressed she is. It only irritates her further when she sees him laughing. 

 

They’re interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. 

 

“Annie! Dinner!”

 

Anna, upon hearing her mother’s voice, immediately jumps out of her father’s lap. So quickly Scott has to reflexively catch her to prevent her from falling off unto the ground. As soon as he steadies her on her feet, Anna runs off to the house, wobbling side to side as her bare feet tramples the grass. 

 

Scott looks behind to see his wife, with a washed face and clean pajamas, smiling at her toddling baby, who reaches to her in no time. 

 

“Tum tum smush!” Anna tells her as she hands Tessa her empty sippy cup and sunglasses.    
  


“I know, baby. It’s already 6 PM,” Tessa nods to her youngest child, who takes her hand and clasps it tightly with her own tiny one. Anna doesn’t understand what “dinner” means, but she does know, when she hears her mother calling her name and her tummy is rumbling, that food is near. 

 

“You wanna call papa to come in too?” Tessa points to her smiling husband, still sitting on the chair and observing them. 

 

Anna stomps her feet in excitement, thighs jiggling as she does so, beckoning her father to come into the house ASAP so she can get her dinner. “PUH-PAH!!!” she screams at him as loud as possible. “PAH-PAH!!!!” she starts waving her hand frantically at his direction.    
  


“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Scott yells back, half-shouting and half-laughing, as he hurriedly folds the lawn chair and carries it under his arm in a brisk pace. “So bossy,” he comments humorously when he reaches his doorstep, patting Anna’s head. 

 

Satisfied both her parents are finally inside the house, Anna shrieks once again and toddles off ahead of them, heading towards the kitchen, her little diaper-padded bum bouncing back and forth. 

 

Tessa gently closes and locks their front door as Scott stores his chair inside the side closet. When he proceeds to walk towards the kitchen to follow his baby, Tessa stops him with a hand on his chest.    
  


“You’re not showering first?” she lightly interrogates her husband, very well-aware her hand has begun caressing his chest. He definitely doesn’t mind.

 

Scott pouts, imitating their youngest’s facial expression whenever she wants something. He takes one step further by patting his own stomach. “But my tum tum smush,” he whines childishly but unable to stop his impending grin. His smile wins eventually and he scrunches up his face as he does so. “How was work?” he asks his wife, who’s looking up at him with those magnetic eyes he fell for since he was a kid.

 

Her hands snakes up his body, landing on his shoulders and neck. “Same old, same old,” she answers, clearly uninterested with his question. She hums when her hands reaches his hair, slightly tugging its ends; he’s enjoying this impromptu inspection. “Hair’s getting longer,” she murmurs, inching even closer to him than before.

 

“You want me to cut it?” 

 

He’ll do it. Anything for her.

 

“No, no, no, don’t- I like it- it’s just that-“ she snaps out of her momentary daze and really looks at him in the eyes, at his soul. “This hair’s the same length as Pyeongchang.” 

 

All of a sudden, he understands. She’s reminiscing. 

 

Scott takes her hands into his, slowly and carefully, before peppering them with kisses on her knuckles. “Who would’ve thought, eh?”

 

Tessa raises her eyebrows, “That we would win gold?”

 

“No. That we would get this-“ he gestures to the house around them. “-this far.”

 

“To be fair, I think they all did except-“ Tessa knowingly gestures to the both of them. 

 

Scott lets out a boisterous laugh at his wife’s insinuation over their cluelessness throughout history. He nuzzles his face on the palms of her hands. “Glad we made it,” he murmurs, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of her soft skin. 

 

She takes one step closer towards him, noses almost touching. “Me too,” she whispers back. 

 

Scott leans forward to give her a kiss for the history books when-

 

“AAAAAAHHH!!!”

 

Both of them whip their heads towards the direction of the scream. They find Anna standing at the end of the hallway, with clenched fists and a pout that could droop to the floor. Her eyebrows furrowing and digging deep into her chubby, little face. A face so frustrated and upset at her parent’s lack of concern for her rumbling tummy that Tessa just can’t help but silently laugh at her demeanor. 

 

“MUH-MEE!!!” “PAH-PEEH!!!”

 

More of her flailing arms and hands.

 

“TUMMY SMUSHY!!!”

 

Scott releases Tessa from his embrace and stares at his baby on the verge of crying. He puts his hands on his hips and sternly stares at her. Anna stops and observes her father.

 

“Your tummy smushy, eh?” he asks her seriously. Anna pauses for a moment to take in his passive expression. She nods.

 

He takes two steps forward. “And where is your tummy?” he asks again, still with his serious tone. Anna is confused over her father’s poker face but answers him anyway with a pat to her stomach.

 

Scott walks closer once more, a foot away from his daughter. “There?” he points to it.

 

Anna nods hesitantly. 

 

Suddenly, Scott lunges forward and scoops Anna into his arms, bringing her up to his face before kissing her chubby tummy. “Is this your tum tum??? Hmmm???”. His question is overlapped by the sound of Anna’s loud laughter as the tickle assault continues. 

 

“HAAAARRRHH!!!” he roars like a dinosaur and shifts Anna in his arms so she’s facing forward (his big hands are enough to hold up her butt). “TUM. TUM. SMUSH.” he growls, taking one step closer to the kitchen with each word.

 

“Aaaaahh!!!” Anna squeals with happiness while trying to steady herself by clutching her father’s arms. 

 

Scott and Anna have gone off to a different room, but Tessa can still hear her husband’s loud “whooooosh!” and her daughter laughing (why she finds her dad absolutely hilarious, Tessa will never know).  

 

“MUH-MEH!!!” her baby calls her from the kitchen.

 

“MOMMY!!!” her husband follows suit.

 

Tessa finally smiles widely to no one as she turns off the living room light to join her family.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this made your tummy smushy.


End file.
